Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep
by Fishing4Karma
Summary: Takes place between Apprentice 1&2. Beastboy cant sleep, or rather he refuses to. Its because he... Well i can't tell you or it will ruin it! Flames welcomed, how else will I learn. Title from AFI Prelude 12/21. ONESHOT!


The Title of the story is from AFI- Prelude 12/21. Go listen to it its an awesome song!

I'm working on the 3rd chapter for my other story "One of their own: Innocent"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans cause if I did there would be a Season 6 and more!

-_No more chances _

-_No more trust_

-_And no more mercy_

-_She's just another criminal _

-_And we're going to stop her. No matter what it takes._

It had been two weeks since then.

Since their 'destruction'.

Since their 'friend' betrayed them.

Since they were forced to live underground so they could wait and plan for the day they could resurrect to cleanse the city they swore to protect of its forced sin.

Since the Teen Titans youngest member felt a great relief, but didn't know why.

* * *

The time underneath the land had not done well for of the Titans. Almost immediately after they had all gathered after the attack, Starfire and Raven had snuck back into the tower to grab a few things; including food, clothes, basic necessities, some medical supplies and even a portable charger for Cyborg.

Four of the Titans were sitting in a huddled group, talking amongst themselves.

"How long has it been?" asked Robin.

"Bout 5 days, I didn't think it was possible." , said Cyborg.

"I fear that friend Beastboy may start to as you would say, 'lose it' if he does not sleep soon.", claimed Starfire.

"He's not been doing well since the nightmare. One of us should talk to him about it." Ravens monotone voice said.

All four of them looked down the cave.

A young green boy sat on a rock in the dim cave. He was hunched over, his hands cradling his head while his elbows rested on his knees.

Beastboy gave a tired sigh; he had not slept for a long time and it was clearly written all over his face. His skin was pale, blood-shot eyes stared into an endless void, and dark circles surrounded his eyes from the lack of sleep. He needed sleep, but he did not want it. His thoughts were in a jumble.

'_Why did she do it?' _

"_We could've helped her, I told her that many times!'_

'_I should've said it before. I should've told her that I… There it is again…'_

'_Why can't I say it, I know I want to.'_

'_Do I want to?"_

'_I love her… but I'm not in love with her… then why did the nightmare effect me so?'_

'_Was it because of Raven?'_

"I think you should talk to him Rae. After all, we can all see it." , said Cyborg.

"Wha-" she was startled by this.

"Oh come on Raven, its really obvious. He was muttering yours and Terra's name before he woke up from it." Robin was now standing.

"But wai-" she stammered.

"Yes, we all heard him saying your name." Starfire said standing up as well.

"Besides," Cyborg stood up, "You're the only one in this part of the cave with him!"

"No I'm no-"

The three of them were gone in the blink of an eye.

Raven blinked and looked over at Beastboy who hadn't even taken notice to them. She blushed when she looked at him.

She had always known she liked Beastboy, but she saw how he was around Terra and never believed that she would ever have a chance. Did she?

"Hey Beastboy."

Beastboy didn't even look at her as she came and sat next to him. What he did was blush a little when she accidently brushed his arm.

'_Why am I blushing?!'_

"Hey…"

"Aren't you tired?"

"No" he lied.

"Why not? You haven't slept in what? Ten days? Can't be good for those three brain cells you have."

He didn't respond.

"Why won't you go to sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep."

"But you always slept in at the tower, what's with the sudden insomnia?"

"Go away Rae.", not even bother looking at her.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about my dre-nightmare."

"Again, why not? It was obviously about Terra. Was it about how she hurt us?"

"More about how she hurt some one else." He paused. "Someone I care about."

She looked at him surprised, "What?"

He glared at her, "Why do you care? You never have before."

"I'm your friend Beastboy."

"Pfft, yeah," he turned away from her, "That's why you never laugh at my jokes, or always pick on me, or never let ME talk to YOU!"

"I like your jokes." She said underneath her breath.

But he had heard her _'What? She likes my jokes?'_ He turned to her and saw her blushing. _'She looks so cute when she blushes. Wait, did I just say that! But she is. It really brightens up her face, her beautiful face… And those eyes… So deep, I could just fall into them forever. I would love to…'_

They were both staring into each others eyes.

'_He's so handsome. Those eyes..."_

'_She's so beautiful, and those eyes…"_

He started to lean in.

She started to lean in.

Their faces began to drift closer as if magnetic.

11 inches…

7 inches…

3 inches...

Their noses were practically touching, almost... _'What am I doing!?!'_

"No!"

Beastboy pulled away.

"No ," he stammered, " This isn't- I just- You- Terra- She'll kill- I have to go!"

And before Raven could even say his name, he changed into a fly and was gone.

* * *

Robin walked through the cave. He held a box in his hands. He had a light strapped to his head so that he could see where he was walking. He had snuck up to the surface and crept past the many Sladebots that patrolled the city and had seen no sign of the traitor Terra.

In exactly 36 hours, the Teen Titans would rise and attack. He needed his team to be in peek condition. He knew that one of them was currently not.

'_He needs to sleep.'_ He thought to himself. He hated to see anyone in so much turmoil, especially the one who always seemed so full of life.

As he walked, the cave began to get lighter as he approached the area where his team had set up camp. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg were sitting on different sides of the camp.

Starfire had seemed to have waited the whole time for Robin to return. She had a stick in one hand and was drawing in the dirt floor. The other hand was cradling her head, a look of boredom on her face. But as soon as Robin came into view, her face lit up immediately.

Raven was meditating. She was a few feet above the air, her cloak hung down and the hood was up on her head. She was chanting her famous words. She slowly stopped chanting when she heard Robin's footsteps and lowered herself to the ground.

Cyborg was hooked up to his portable charger and was sitting on a small cot. He was in deep thought as the machine slowly powered him up. He looked up when Robin came.

"Foods here!" Robin said with a smile.

He set down the container. Inside the box were various canned items, a bottle of mustard, water bottles, and a box of Oreo cookies. The canned items he had grabbed were enough to make every one of team members happy. There was a can of Beef stew for Cyborg, a can of chicken noodle for Raven, a can of Cream of Mushroom so Starfire, a can of Veggie soup for Beastboy, and a can of Minestrone for himself.

"I'll start cooking." said Robin gathering up the items and headed towards a fire that sat in the middle of the enclosure. "Star, why don't you go look for Beastboy."

"Ok Robin." She turned towards Raven, "Do you know where friend Beastboy went?"

She shook her head solemnly.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Why don't ya head to the river, he's probably there." Cyborg said as he got up and began fiddle with the charger.

The river that he was talking about was an underground river that they had discovered when they first came down there.

"Don't forget to bring a light with you." added Raven.

Robin watched as Starfire walked away, the light from her flashlight bobbing away.

"Cyborg, Raven, we need to talk."

They both turned towards their leader, both had a look on their face that showed that they new what was going to happen.

They walked over to him and watched him as he placed five pots of soup on the fire to cook. He turned towards them, his arms crossed.

"As you know, tomorrow night we are going to return to the surface. We all need to be well rested and ready to fight." He stirred some of the soup around, "Beastboy needs to sleep. Raven, did you find anything out?"

She froze, but didn't show any hint of surprise on her face. The empath had not told them what happened between her and Beastboy the day before.

"I couldn't get him to tell me about the nightmare."

"What did he say? Did he why he's isn't sleeping?" asked Cyborg

"He said he doesn't want to."

"Is it cause of Terra?"

"I don't know."

"Was it because of the nightmare?"

"It may be but before we could- uh… talk more, he ran off."

Robin and Cyborg looked at her with confusion written all over their faces.

"Well maybe we can get him to talk about it at dinner, but he does need to sleep. He is going to get hurt tomorrow if he goes into battle in his condition." Robin said turning back to the meal on the fire.

Cyborg got up and went to gather some more firewood from the pile a few feet away. As he placed more logs on the fire he said, "Well if its cause of the nightmare, he's not gonna wanna sleep. It must've been a real bad nightmare to keep him awake this long. Didn't think the little guy had it in him to stay awake so long."

"Maybe I can help with that."

Robin turned to Raven.

"How?"

"If you can get him to sleep, then I can use my powers to sooth his mind."

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll talk to him during dinner and try to convince him to tell us what's wrong and for him to get some sleep. And if not," he turned towards Cyborg and they both nodded. "We'll have to make him sleep" he sighed with regret, "whether he wants to or not."

* * *

The meal was ready and three of the titans were sitting around the fire, waiting for the return of the other two. Moments later they heard two sets of footsteps approaching.

"Raven just don't forget to tell Starfire what our plan is through her mind. She may freak out so try to keep her as calm as possible."

"I know."

"FINBAR!" they heard Starfire say and then she started to laugh. They turned and saw that Starfire had attempted to tell one of her Tameranean(sp?) jokes but Beastboy, whether he had understood the joke or not, did not respond. He just slowly shuffled up and picked up his soup and started to eat.

He looked far worse now with a total of 6 days of no sleep. His eyes looked dead, they no longer held the cheeriness or life that they once did. His skin was a pale green and his movements slow and zombie like.

Starfire stopped laughing and joined her friends, picking up her meal and a bottle of mustard. As she began to eat a voice filled her head:

'_Starfire.'_

'_Who said that?'_

'_Its ok its just me Raven, I'm using my powers to talk to you.'_

'_Oh hi friend Raven!'_

'_Remember how we had a connection when we switched bodies? Well I can talk to you through it without using my mouth. Please do not say anything out loud, this is the best way to talk with out being heard.'_

'_Oh. Why must we speak through heads?'_

'_We have a plan to help Beastboy and this is the only way so he can't hear us.'_

'_Oh! Alright then, please continue.'_

'_Ok, you and Cyborg will hold him down while Robin gives him something to put him to sleep. He won't be able get away from you two, he has almost not energy left so that won't be a problem. And before he goes to sleep , I'll…'_

As the girls chatted in their heads, the boys were sitting quietly eating their meals.

"Beastboy?" Cyborg said suddenly. He only got a grunt for a response.

"Do you trust us?" asked Robin.

Beastboy was obviously shocked by this remark. He looked at them, looking both older boys in the eyes. Their eyes held worry, concern, and understanding. He knew he could always count on each of his teammates, even though sometimes he didn't show it.

"Of course I trust you guys."

"You know we all have nothing but the best intentions for you, hell for everyone of us." Robin said looking at him with his masked face, "We're a team, a family, we all care for each other no matter what. Through thick and thin we are your friends."

"So man, why don't you tell us why you're not sleeping. We only want to help you."

"Cause I don't want to sleep." He said plainly but he could not hide the fear in his voice.

"Why Beastboy? It's been so long, I couldn't even due that if I had an everlasting battery!" Cyborg said throwing his hands in the air.

"Please Beastboy, its because of the nightmare, isn't it?" Robin had finished his soup and was now just standing next to the young shape shifter.

The girls were now finished with their little conversation and sat by watching.

"How would feel if the person you LOVED was suddenly killed right before your eyes!" Beastboy had erupted. He was now standing full height and his meal now lay forgotten on the floor. He was shaking badly, either from exhaustion or anger no one knew.

Looks of horror and shock shone brightly on the older boy's faces. They had not idea it was that bad.

"Terra…" they both said at the same time.

"No"

"What?"

"But man, I thought you loved her?"

"It wasn't Terra. Yeah she was in the dream but… She's not the one I loved. She had killed the one I loved in the dream, she had killed Raven."

The cave was now very quiet, every one was now facing Raven. She was now very pale, beyond her normal paleness. She was looking at Beastboy, and Beastboy her. Emerald green eyes were locked with brilliant violet ones.

"I love you too." She said, their eyes still locked

Cyborg and Robin were now looking at Beastboy, Starfire kept on looking bath and forth between the two so fast it looked like her neck would snap.

"What…" his green eyes still locked but they were now quite wide. He had stopped shaking.

"I always have." Her face was now beet red.

"You have?"

"You have no idea."

"I always have too. But when Terra came… I had never seen you show any sign that you loved me… I was an idiot.", his shoulders slumped but he never broke their gaze.

"Yeah I know you were. I guess I just never could've guessed that someone like you could-"

"Like someone like you."

"You thought that-"

"Yeah. I never thought you would ever like me, especially after everything."

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes never left the others. The other three titans were in so much confusion they looked like they would burst any second.

Robin broke the silence. "So… Beastboy?"

"I'm not going to sleep. I can't ever see her dead again, one time was too much." He was shaking again.

"But how do you know that you will have the same terrible dream again?", Starfire questioned.

"That wasn't the first time I had the dream. I've had it every night since Terra betrayed us, since the attack on the tower. It's been the same thing over and over again but each night, Terra kills her in a different way!" he had finally broke their gaze and was now looking at the three titans. "I refuse to she it happen again!"

Robin looked him square in the eye, "Beastboy, you need to sleep. You won't be able to go on much longer with out it." Beastboy was now glaring straight at Robin, oblivious to the other two slowly starting to move towards him. "I know you don't want to sleep but we can help you with-"

"No!" Beastboy was starting to become delirious, "Don't you get it! No one can help me, it's every night! I can't and I wont ever see that happen to her again! I love her too much to get hurt like that, to see HER get hurt like that!" he didn't even notice he was shouting now.

Robin stood in a pose that signified leadership but yet trust, "Beastboy, are you going to go to sleep?" Cyborg and Starfire stood close to Beastboy but he had yet to notice them. Raven really hadn't moved from her position.

"Never again.", determination in his voice.

Robin bowed his head, "I thought so… I'm sorry Beastboy, you've given us no other choice." When he looked back, up he reached behind him into his belt and produced a hypodermic needle. Inside was light green colored liquid.

None of them could have imagined that he could have gotten paler, but he did. He became rigid and his eyes never left the needle.

"Please no…" in his state of delirium he began to shake and hyperventilate.

"Grab him!" Robin shouted before the young green boy had a chance to say anything else.

Starfire and Cyborg pinned down on his back before he had a chance to react, they were the strongest members of the team so, even though he squirmed, he had no chance to even move an inch. He started screaming for them to let him go, writhing around in their vice like grips. Starfire looked like she would consent to his pleading since she hated to she her friend so scared. Cyborg fortunately saw this and shook his head at her and mouthed 'its for the best' giving her a comforting look. She nodded but tears were streaming down her orange face.

Robin and Raven walked over to them and both kneeled down. Robin leaned over, removing the cap on the syringe with his teeth.

"We only want what's best for you Beastboy."

"No!" he screamed and suddenly changed into a hummingbird, easily slipping out of their grasps. He flew about fifteen feet away from them and changed back into his human form. He stumbled slightly but as soon as he composed himself he started to run.

Robin stood up quickly, "Don't let him get aw-"

Raven teleported in front of the sprinting titan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and she kissed him.

In a rush that was a mix of adrenaline and love that seemed to shoot through the empath's veins like fire, she had moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him to her; kissing him deeply, passionately, almost desperately. Beastboy was initially surprised, but the feeling faded as his eyes closed and he wrapped his arms protectively around Raven's waist and returned her affectionate gesture. If eternity began right at that moment, they both would have been quite content.

The empath broke away, her face apologetic. Beastboy opened his eyes and looked into hers, he opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance because Cyborg's huge arms wrapped around him and he felt a sharp prick in his arm. His face filled with pure horror as he looked down at his arm.

Robin was holding his arm as he pushed the sedative into his blood stream. In a matter of seconds, Beastboy could feel the effects of the tranquilizer taking over his body. Cyborg set him down on the floor, so he tried to run again, he barely got a step away before he stopped. His vision swam greatly, his head felt fuzzy and his body felt like jello.

He suddenly fell to his knees and collapsed. The others ran over to him, expecting to see him asleep but he was awake, apparently fighting hard to not let the sedative over come him. Tears were streaming down his eyes. They all kneeled down, looking at the youngest teammate and joined him in his silent tears.

"I don't want to see it happen." He said groggily to Raven. Though his eyes were glazed over, she could still see pain emitting from them.

She leaned closer to him, picking up his head and placing it on her lap and whispered, "I won't ever let you see it again." And she kissed him once again, and her lips started to glow light blue. This lasted only a moment before Beastboys eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids shut. Raven pulled away from his lips, her lips still glowing, and she turned to his now closed eyes. She brought her lips to his eyes and kissed them gently. The blue energy slowly phased into his eyes and Beastboys once tense body relaxed and a smile now lay on his dormant face. Raven matched the smile with one of her own.

"Goodnight my love."

* * *

A/N: Finally done! Oh wow that took me forevers!

Look for the upcoming:

One of their Own:Innocent (Chapter 3) if i can get off my sorry ass and do it, finals are coming it and GAH!

Tales of Espresso (Title pending) my first humor story hopefully to come soon!


End file.
